


So Close

by syntheticvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Possession, Pregnancy, Werewolves, this doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: After surviving an attack from a date gone horribly wrong, the scar that's left behind isn't the only reminder of what's happened.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don't go to sleep.

It was almost cathartic, the way my fingers roamed the deep crevices of the scars on my shoulder. A reminder that I was a survivor.

My teeth began to chatter. I shoved a piece of the pillowcase into my mouth to avoid any chipping. Maybe I should have gone to the hospital after all. I could get a second job to pay it off. I’d do anything to stop this pain. The chills would come next and then the night sweats. I had survived but at the cost of my sanity.

During the short window of time when I felt better, I ordered groceries to be delivered. It's all mostly protein now. Vegetables made me nauseous about three weeks ago. I’d requested no contact in the notes. Whatever I had, it was probably contagious and I didn’t want the poor soul who dropped off my bags to be subjected to whatever illness this was. Sweat slid down my temple and I seized inside the small bed.

I wanted my mother. It had been months since we had a proper conversation that did not involve her berating the depths of which I had sunk. We never listen to our mothers. Even when they’ve traveled the same paths before you. I was no different. She’d warned me about the dangers of never taking responsibility for my actions. I wanted her to know she was right and that I was sorry. All I needed was her arms around me.

_“You’ll like the attention until you don’t.”_

A sob escaped my lips before I retched, only bile surfacing over my lips. It would be night soon. I needed to take a bath. No more showers. The noise of the faucet would distract me and I'd be in trouble.

The hot water had eased my pain for now. My fingers instinctively dropped down to my swollen cunt. It was still sore. Sensitive to the touch. I would never get relief from my fingers again. Not after what he had done. If I thought about it too long, I’d get another fever and I just changed the sheets.

Water dripped from my fingers on the floor when I reached for a towel. The doorbell rang, alerting me to my delivery. I dried quickly, pressing the towel gently over my scars. My stomach gurgled in anticipation.

The grocery bags were placed neatly on the doorstep when I opened the door slowly. A little note was taped to the first bag, a small ray of hope that I had come to rely on.

_I hope you feel better soon!_

It was always in the same handwriting. The notes were always short, always a quick greeting. I kept them all. It was the only human contact I had. I placed it on the table with the other stack of notes before I started putting my groceries away.

I picked up the last of the items to put away, the raw chicken heavy in my hands while I walked to the fridge. Saliva bounded into my mouth and a need I had never felt took over. Ripping the package, I leaned down and took a bite, the cold flesh against my teeth. I ripped a sizeable piece away, blood dripping down my mouth as I chewed. Tears spilled over my cheeks with each bite. I knew something was wrong. I took another bite, sliding to the floor until I knelt down, blood and tears splattering the linoleum while I ate.

Within minutes, the nausea returned and I vomited, my stomach clenching to get rid of the contents that I had devoured. I reached for a dish towel but fell back against the cabinet, too weak to move. My body needed sleep and I gave in, promising that I would only close my eyes for a few short moments before I would get up and clean up the mess I had made.

It was dark when my eyes opened and the familiar shiver on the back of my neck had returned. I crawled on my hands and knees to check if the visitor had come.

He was there.

He has kept watch every night since I came to this little cabin. I thought I had gotten away from him for good. I’d made a mistake. I should have paid the violation instead of flirting my way out of it. Mr. State Trooper Steve Rogers was nice enough to let me off. The locals had always said he was a good one. He was nice enough at first when he offered a date in lieu of a pricey ticket, taking me to a small little restaurant that was surrounded with people so that I felt safe. I liked the thrill of the attention. When we had driven past my house after, I begged him to turn around but he wouldn’t. There was still a mark on my arm where I had fallen from jumping from his truck. My head had bounced onto the concrete like a basketball. And then I ran, running until I could feel him on me before he pinned me down, angry and wild. In the dense woods, no one heard me scream. I’d escaped and survived with only his marks on my shoulder. Or so I had thought.

He could break in if he wanted but he never does. I showered once upon a time, to drown out the sound of him rustling around outside. He’d gotten angry with me when I did that, changing into his other form when he stood watch by the window. White and brown fur, with sharp teeth that were bared at me with a warning growl when I tried to close the blinds once. I know better now.

“What’s the matter little one? Sick?”

Tears dripped down my cheeks. When I tried to back away, his eyes turned from blue to black.

“You don’t want to do that. Sit.”

I sat down slowly, bringing my knees to my chest before I sobbed. I was a prisoner in my own home.

“You’re changing already. Good. That’s just what our pup needs.”

I lifted my head at his comment. His smile was slow as he lifted his head, showing me razor sharp teeth.

“I’m biding my time, little one. No more grocery delivery. You and our pup need fresh meat.”

Maybe if I could just call someone, they would come help me. Maybe the person who left me notes could help me. I could call my mother. She would know what to do.

My frantic search for my phone must have caught his attention. He produced it from his pocket. He’d already been inside. Keeping me hostage until I turned into something inhuman.

“It’s just us now. I’ll take good care of us.”

The sob that escaped from my throat was inhuman. Almost a howl.

I wanted my mother.


End file.
